The disclosed subject matter is directed to a vehicle front frame assembly, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter is directed to methods and apparatus for achieving enhanced crash performance from vehicle front crashes, and providing enhanced impact force dissipation.
A vehicle can include a frame assembly to provide structure and support for various components, such as for a suspension, and to define an interior, such as for a passenger compartment. These components can be displaced and deformed as a result of the vehicle collision with another object, potentially causing damage to the frame assembly or other components of the vehicle. Furthermore, vehicle occupants inside the passenger area may be injured based on the forces generated by the collision as well as from the resulting damage to the frame assembly.